life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Reddit AMA (Nick Apostolides)
A Reddit AMA took place with Nick Apostolides in which he let people ask him questions about Life is Strange: Before the Storm. It was submitted on July 7, 2018 and lasted an hour. Opening Statement HELLO HELLO Life is Strange fans! Nick Apostolides here - I am an actor diving hard into the video game world - I voiced FRANK in Before the Storm. I open this up to any questions, thoughts, queries on the character and/or my experience and yours too! *Some questions might be production-company sensitive and I may not be able to answer every one. *I also voiced Charles in the very new release of CAPTAIN SPIRIT that lives in the Life is Strange universe! *Just wrapped the lead role (Motion Capture and voice) in an upcoming video game - stay tuned for a huge release in the coming months! You might be familiar with this one too! Feel fee to check out my IMDB to see what I'm up to... www.IMDB.me/nickapostolides Or my website: www.nickapostolides.com ACTION REEL - to see some Ass-Kicking! Or Twitter: https://twitter.com/Nik_apostolides EDIT OK, done for now - but I will check back in a few times a week to answer more questions if you got em! Have a great weekend! Questions ---- Question 1 thehunter_1999 Do you like beans? Nick_VO_Apos Hello - I do enjoy beans yes! thehunter_1999 Thats so cool thanks for answering my question �� Nick_VO_Apos No problem! I'm glad the fans loved the game! As a fellow gamer, I know what that's like! thehunter_1999 Did you cry when you played the game? And bea or bay? Nick_VO_Apos No, but some parts were very emotional for sure. I really like the story so far. Haven't made it all the way to the end ---- Question 2 egor_dabest Hi Nick! I represent Russian community of Dontnod and LiS fans and first of all I’d like to thank you for all your hard work on franchise – in BtS you managed to make Frank’s voice sound just like in the original LiS (many fans couldn’t tell the difference and really liked it!) and your performance of Charles was also great! We’ve gathered a number of questions from people who can’t ask them themselves (due to the language barrier) and hope you’ll answer them all! ;) Let’s cut to the chase: #How do you do? :) #How did you come to voice videogame characters? Is it a hard work? #What do you think about Frank’s character? Do you have anything in common with him? #Have you played any of LiS games? If so, what do you like and unlike about these games? What do you think of Max, Chloe and Rachel as a characters? What is your favorite scene in BtS? What do you think about its ending? #What is it like to go back to voicing for Life is Strange franchise after Before the Storm? #Which character you like most – Frank of Charles? Why? #Will you be voicing anyone in Life is Strange 2? #Which studio was easier to work with – Dontnod (Captain Spirit) or Deck Nine (Before the Storm)? Thank you for the answers! :) Nick_VO_Apos Thanks for your questions and interest in this AMA! #I am doing very well - thanks! Loving life! #I have been a video game fan ALL my life. As an actor, I eventually made efforts to shift my focus to find more VO and Motion Capture opportunities for games like this. Contacted the right people, trained, auditioned and booked a few roles. Hard work? Yes. It's creative and exacting as well, because the whole performance is given through the voice (no face, no body language, no eyes, etc) #I think being in the "business" Frank is in, he is a bit of a Bad-Boy and probably had a rebellious side growing up - as did I. Is he a horrible person? I think not. I also share his voice qualities....haha #I actually never played the original game and am half way through Before The Storm. I think the characters are very relatable. Playing this game brings back so many of my younger years when I was dealing with similar situations for the first time. My favorite scene so far is when Chloe tries to sneak into the concert towards the beginning. I like it because I used to do the EXACT same thing haha! I'll let you know my thoughts on the ending when I get there... #I only voiced Before the Storm, not the original, but I thoroughly enjoyed the experience #I am more like Frank - As I touched upon in question 3, I had (and kind of still do) have a rebellious nature, always wanting to "go against the grain". *Still having morals though. Whereas Charles had some deep problems with alcoholism. #Not sure at this time #Both Studios were amazing - had wonderful experiences Hope this answers all your questions! ---- Question 3 ch3rn0v Thanks for the awesome job! Are you taking part in LIS2... too? Nick_VO_Apos You're very welcome, I am glad you enjoyed the game. I've not been told anything or contacted yet for LIS2. We'll see! ---- Question 4 brky20 Hey Nick, i would like to ask what do you think about Damon Merrick? Do you think he was just using Frank or actually bff with him? Nick_VO_Apos Hello! I think a character like Damon has chosen a very dangerous path in life and it takes a very certain type of person to go there. In my opinion, he was using Frank. Although even "bad-guys" have consciences, I think their ultimate motivation is of a self-serving nature. ---- Question 5 dexterlab97''' ' How's it like voicing someone that has appeared before? Did you get any help or involvement with previous voice actor for Frank? What was different voicing Frank and Charles '''Nick_VO_Apos' Hey Dexterlab - I try not to think too hard about matching previous performances for one reason - when I was hired, there was obviously a quality about my voice (within a certain range) that met their needs. You just have to go in and trust your instincts and the VO director - who was a very talented guy. No involvement with the previous VO actor - but he also did an amazing job. Frank and Charles are very different people. Charles had much more inner turmoil and guilt looming over his entire life it seemed. Constantly battling an addiction while fighting over the guilt of not being a great dad. Frank was a bit more ambitious, with more bite, for better or worse. Though he had his own issues! ---- Question 6 TheTrashShiro Oh wow, I knew Charles' voice sounded similar to Frank! On to my question: Did your voice acting sessions overlap with CS and BTS? If so, how challenging was that for you to voice act two different people (Frank and Charles) at the same(ish) time? Nick_VO_Apos Hello! The VO sessions for the two games were spread out over the course of over a year. They never over-lapped and I didn't really have any transition issues. Just about getting into the right headspace ---- Question 7 mocacola15 Hi Nick big fan. How do you feel about playing a scumbag type character in both games. Was it harder being mean to Chris than Chloe cause he's younger and doesn't deserve it? Nick_VO_Apos I'm glad you enjoyed the performance and game! Each character definitely had their flaws and it's about trying to find common ground with them. Have I ever been an alcoholic? No. But I've known many. As actors, in order to walk in characters shoes, you need empathy in your own life and observe others (not in a creepy way). But just observe and try to understand actions and motivations. It was very different - and more of a challenge - for me to play Charles because he is very opposite of me in many ways. I had to recall some darker, harder times in my life to get into a "down-and-out" head space, to meet the low-energy of this guy. Chris didn't deserve it one bit, and I had to teeter between my character knowing that fact, and at the same time not being able to help it. ---- Question 8 Mikaumk I forgot to ask, are there any other roles or things you are doing/will be doing in the near future that you'd like us to check out? Nick_VO_Apos I have a big video game releasing in a few months - I performed the voice, face and all Motion Capture for the character (so it's basically my digital avatar) and am very excited to share it when I am allowed to!!! I will keep you all posted! ---- Question 9 ThreadOfFate Hey Nick! Thanks for coming around today. #What's your favorite sandwich? #Charles has gotten a lot of debate on the subreddit already, as all complex characters have done. What kind of impression of him did you get when you were reading the script and voicing him? How do you see him? Nick_VO_Apos' HI! #Hmmmm Fav sandwich....there are SO many favorites but I'd have to say #1 is a good ol' fashion Italian Sub sandwich with pickles and HOT PEPPERS! **bread needs to be fresh baked! #Charles had many issues as a character, very flawed. He was an alcoholic and had a hard time coping with the loss of his wife. My impression was that I didn't necessarily want to be in his position. Bottom line is though, he was someone who had a problem (we all have something going on) but he was not beyond helping. I felt there genuinely was a fire in him somewhere, that would one day urge him (hopefully soon) to seek help for his son's sake ThreadOfFate Very insightful. Thanks Nick! Here's hoping we hear you again in LIS 2! Nick_VO_Apos Hopefully, we'll see! ---- Question 10 sakuraban96 I've often found that voice actors can find ways to connect with even the evilest characters they play. How much do you sympathize with Frank and Charles? Do you think they are good people? Nick_VO_Apos HELLO!! I touched upon this in a few threads. I didn't view them as "evil". I am a very empathetic person in my life. I know a lot of people. And I try to see people more than "skin-deep" to understand what's going on, on the outside. And to prepare for each character, it is more about getting into the right headspace, reflecting, getting the right energy in the body. Frank was more aggressive, on alert, shifty, etc. Higher energy. I'd drink coffee before those sessions haha. Whereas Charles was lower-energy with somber undertones, in a depressive state, filled with more negative emotions. Very different preparation. That took more self-reflecting, on harder times in my life to get "down" there. I think deep down they are both good people with flaws. I believe most people are good. And most of us have flaws. Frank was under the bad influence of someone elses of power, but his good conscience got the best of him. For Charles, I felt there genuinely was a fire in him somewhere, that would one day urge him (hopefully soon) to seek help for his son's sake. Alcoholism is real, and people fall into it's trap for various reasons. But Charles was not beyond saving. ---- Question 11 Jossi55 Hey Nick, thanks for doing this AMA. :) My question, who was more fun to voice, Frank or Charles and why? And can you tell us if you will be a part of LIS2? For Charles again, or maybe some other role? Nick_VO_Apos Hey there!! Definitely more fun to voice Frank because of the higher energy and drastic situations he was in. I thoroughly enjoyed both however. Frank was a extroverted experience for me, Charles was much more introverted. I am both in my own life for many reasons, but the extrovert bleeds my own personality more. No plans yet for the next installments - I have not been contacted by any teams - so we'll see ---- Question 12 IEatzCookies Hey Nick, I have a pretty important question that a lot of people want to know the answer of. Did you ever get to finish those beans? Nick_VO_Apos Yes. They were delicious ~ ---- Question 13 emercrump Hi Nick! I really like your voices in the games. #Do you have a favorite line for Frank or Charles? #How did the audition process go for Frank and Charles? #Have you met any of the original Life is Strange voice actors? #Do you have a favorite video game? #Have you played Life is Strange or Before the Storm yet? Nick_VO_Apos Thanks so much! #I'd really have to play them all over again to pick a favorite line, sorry! #I was given different scenarios for each character, with different emotions behind them. After a few takes each, the team must've had what they needed to realize I'd be a good fit for both. Frank was a character-match obviously, but a younger version #Nope, I have not many any previous cast but they were all fantastic #Yes! I have been a very big fan of the Resident Evil series since the late 90's!!! LOVE IT LOVE IT. #I have gotten through half of Before the Storm. Fortunately I've been very busy, but I'll be finishing it up soon - great game! ---- Question 14 Mikaumj Hey! Welcome to the sub \o/ This is a bit of a common question, but how was it adapting to Frank when replacing a previous VA? Were you asked to in some way imitate his old voice or were you given free reign over it? How did you prepare to voice both of your roles in the LiS universe? How do you get in-character, if you do? Thanks for taking the time to answer our questions! Nick_VO_Apos Thank you for having me!!!! Honored to be here. Someone asked a similar question: I try not to think too hard about matching previous performances for one reason - when I was hired, there was obviously a quality about my voice (within a certain range) that met their needs. You just have to go in and trust your instincts and the talented Voice Director. I had no contact or involvement with the previous VO actor - but he also did an amazing job. To prepare for each character, it is more about getting into the right headspace - getting the right energy in the body. Frank was more aggressive, on alert, shifty, etc. Higher energy. I'd drink coffee before those sessions haha. Whereas Charles was lower-energy with somber undertones, in a depressive state, filled with more negative emotions. Very different preparation. That took more self-reflecting, on harder times in my life to get "down" there. Hope this helps! ---- Question 15 SaberToothedChloe Hi Nick, loved you in BtS. I have a few questions 1:whats your go to hangover cure? 2:whats your favourite band or musician? 3:whats your favourite album? Nick_VO_Apos Glad you enjoyed the character! #I eat blueberries before bed - excellent anti-oxidant #METALLICA - James Hetfield has been my biggest inspiration in the past 20 years - musically #Master of Puppets ---- Question 16 realchloeprice Which character was your favorite to play; Frank or Charles? Nick_VO_Apos Hello! I enjoyed Frank a bit more - they were both complex characters but Franks energy level was a bit higher. Charles came from a more internal place which was really nice and challenging. ---- Question 17 jrt3370 Hi Nick! Loved your work in BtS and CS. My question to you is did you have any sort of input on the character Frank turned out to be? Did you have any suggestions for Deck Nine, and if so, were they implemented? Or, were you just solely doing voice acting with no input at all? Nick_VO_Apos HEY !!!! The voice Director (VD) for the project is a very bright guy - Deck Nine (and their talented over-all Director) knew I had the voice and sensibilities to "be" Frank and so the VD and I just played with a lot of tone and deliveries for certain lines until they nailed down each scene. My input was simply playing with the underlying subtext of what Frank was actually saying in the game ---- Question 18 All_But_Infinity hey Nick, what were the funniest, hardest and most boring moments to voiceact? thank you for taking your time to answer all these questions! Nick_VO_Apos Hello! Voice acting is never boring to me - all of it is challenging and fun. We recorded so long ago, that I can't remember certain lines that were funnier or harder than others. I can say that any lines that require more emotion typically require more "mental prep". Like maybe when Frank was trying to simmer Damien down as an example. But I'm sorry I can't give you better answers on this one! ---- Question 19 tetewhyelle I knew you had to have voiced Charles the moment I heard him talk. I legit thought it was Frank for a second before Charles turned around. Nick_VO_Apos They definitely had similar tonal ranges - Frank was a bit grittier and raspy in general ---- Question 20 ReyTitoro Nooo I missed it your amazing Nick_VO_Apos I appreciate it! Still logging on from time to time to answer questions - shoot em off! ---- Question 21 Licharcanist Hi Nick, I just wanted to say that one of my favorite characters in Lis:BTS is frank and I think it's really cool that you got to voice act him along with Charles. Also, how was working with the other voice actors like? What's your favorite Queen song? What episode are you on in Life is Strange: Before the Storm? Are you going to play the original game later? Do you have a dog like Pompidou in the game? Or do you have a cat? What do you think of Frank and Rachel's relationship? Anyways that's it for now. Sincerely, Alex. Nick_VO_Apos Hey Alex, I am glad you enjoyed the character(s)! I only got to act with the VO artist who played Charles son - it was nice having him in the room, as our lines fed off of each other. It felt natural. My favorite Queen song is We Are the Champions for many reasons! I'm not sure how they broke down the episodes in Before the Storm, but I think Frank appears in multiple. I have a small dog like Pompidou - it's a Chihuahua Pug mix. Frank and Rachel.....have a complicated relationship for sure - hope this helps! Trivia The AMA was sorted by "top", meaning the highest upvoted score appears first and the lowest at the bottom. That format is presented here. External Links *Reddit AMA *Nick Reddit Profile Category:Deck Nine Games Category:Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm) Category:Interviews (Before the Storm) Category:Reddit AMA